


Santa Gabey Part 3

by EzmEmily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Candy Canes, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Food Sex, I'ma go hide in the corner now, Oral Sex, Riding, Stripping, good boy Gabriel, good things come to boys who wait, oh dear god wht has my gutter of a mind thought up now, sorta - Freeform, you finally get frik frak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5493683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzmEmily/pseuds/EzmEmily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drum roll please. Part 3 is up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa Gabey Part 3

 

"You are so mean to me" Gabriel pouted

"Me? I think you will find that your are the mean one babe. All year long you teased me with your sexiness when I'm busy"

"I did that?" Gabe said trying hard to act like he had no clue to what I was talking

"Do you even try and deny it. You know damn well darling. Now let me see, how can I get you to remember. Oh yeah. Remember when I was trying to get some research done with the boys and you said naughty, naughty things to me via telepathy"

"Nope"

"You literally mind fucked me"

"I can't re-call"

"Ok how about when you zapped me away in the middle of a hunt into a hot tub full of champagne. And the boys has to take on three wedigo's alone"

"I don't remember you complaining about that" Gabe said with a shit eating grin looking up at me where I had him pinned between my thighs

"Yeah well it's kind of hard to want to get back to a hunt when your angelic boyfriend is giving you multiples and getting drunk as well"

"You loved it" smirked Gabe

I rubbed myself against Gabe who was no harder than a diamond dildo, Gabe bucked up and his eyes rolled into the back of his head, followed by a long groan

"Well now Gabriel darling, for all the naughty things you have done this year. And all the pranks you pulled. Dean told me everything by the way"

"Judas" I heard him mutter. I rubbed along is shaft again, getting another frustrated growl

"Now, now. What did I say about name calling"

"You didn't"

I moved my hips along him once again

"Mmmm poor baby. I know what you want" I whispered into his ear, pressing my barley covered breasts into his chest that was now heaving "You want to rip this flimsy little thing off me. Throw me on my back and give it to me. You want to buried deep inside my tight pussy. Right baby"

Gabe wined like a puppy nodding yes

"If your a good by like I said you will be. And if you are a really good boy you'll be buried in there for the whole night"

"Holy crap" Gabe whimpered

"Mmm naughty words baby. Hmm I think I'll please myself and make you watch till you learn to be quite"

I pulled out the candy cane from the straps again and stuck it sideways in my mouth. I was loving the power I had over Gabe. I had this powerful archangel at my will and command, pinned below me

I started to rub my left breast and with the other I slowly dipped into my knickers. I was wet and my clit was pounding, begging for some attention. I did that for about five minutes till my whole pussy was wet and quivering. I looked down at Gabe. His eyes were huge and he could not believe what he was seeing, he was biting hard on his lips trying hard not to make a sound. He was really trying

"God that feels so good, I'm thinking of you babe. God I thinking about those hands on me doing all the things I like. I'm so fucking horny, but I can't be bothered to get my toys. Oh well I'll just have to use this" I said plucking the candy cane from the crevice it was hidden in the ruff of my hat. I put it there when I started touching myself

Gabriel's eyes went even wider. I bet if I could read his mind he would be saying "She can't be serious, she gonna use that on her"

I slipped down my knickers slowly, the cool air on my pussy made me shiver a bit

"Watch me baby"

I slipped the tip of the candy cane in my aching, wet folds

"Ahhh, oh yes" I cried out "Oh that feels good"

I peeked quickly at Gabe. His mouth was open wide and his eyes were glazed over with lust, with want. Like he wanted to use that archangel power and throw me off his and fuck me on every surface in the room twice over. I slipped the hand that was playing with my breasts and began rubbing my clit in time of me pushing the cane in and out of me. I was swollen and aching for Gabe to fill me up. I wanted him to fuck my brains out. But not just yet

"Mmmm this is good baby. But it's not as good as you. Not as big or thick"

Gabe said nothing. I removed the candy cane

"So you can keep in shut when I say. I think that is worthy of a reward"

I pushed forward the cane in my fingers that was now dripping in my pre juices to his lips

"Suck" I commanded

Gabe lapped and sucked at that piece of candy like he was a man starved. Licking off my juices. He sucked so hard that some of the red stripes were sucked clean off. Dam was I really that good. When he got all the could out of that he looked up at me with pleading look in his eyes

"That was so fucking hot. Please baby lets make love now, I want you so bad. Please"

"Well, well it seems like I have the all powerful archangel begging to a lowly human. I don't know baby"

"Please"

"Hmmm? Ok. I guess you've been good enough. Come and get me tiger"

And before I knew it I was on my back and Gabe buried his face between my legs and he was lapping my wet folds like it was an ice cream that was rapidly melting

"OH MY GOD GABE!" I cried out as he sucked my clit harder than that candy cane

Gabe dipped his tongue as deep as he could, rolling it along my walls. He used his fingers to rub my clit hard and fast. I could feel my orgasm coming faster than a fucking bullet train

"OH SHIT OH GO...OH GABE, FUCK ME"

Gabe pulled back and looked at me with devilish eyes

"You wanna fuck baby. I'll be fucking your all night"

Gabe hoisted my up on his hips and lowered me on to his waiting cock

"Ahh" I gasped "Ahhhh. Oh so fucking good"

"Oh shit....oh your so fucking tight"

"Your so hard, you feel so good in my pussy baby. Ah so big"

"So wet. Such a horny little slut. So fucking tiny around my big boy"

"Mmm I could ride you all fucking night Gabe"

I bounced up and down in time with Gabe. We were both wrapped around each other screaming our names over and over like a pray. I did hope none of Gabe's extended family could hear us though

My outfit was gone. Gabe must have zapped it off me but he was wearing the Santa hat now

"I'm gonna make you my little ho-ho-ho tonight baby"

"Oh Gabe, Gabe I'm gonna come. I'm gonna fucking come"

"Come with me" Gabe growled in my ear biting the shell of it

No sooner had he said that we both bucked and screamed our way to the big O

"FUCK BABE" Gabe cried out

"AHHH YES. YES. OH FUCK YES"

We both rode out our climax's together and fell into a pile of sweaty, shacking limbs

I felt the covers being pulled over me, making me feel a bit warmer since the sweat was starting to cool. Gabe pulled my limp body that was still heaving and panting like crazy. He placed me on his chest and I looked him in the eyes. He was panting like mad too, but his eyes were looking at me with such adoration. His hair was messy, no doubt from me pulling it when I was having that killer orgasm. He opened his mouth to speak

"Best Christmas gift ever"

 


End file.
